Cherche
Cherche (セルジュ - Seruju, Serge in the Japanese version and Zelcher in the Non-English European versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Kana Akutsu in the Japanese version and by Amanda C. Miller in the English version. Profile Cherche is a former vassal of House Virion from Rosanne, and the mother of Gerome. Her wyvern mount is named Minerva. Despite her domestic nature, she is surprisingly strong as she gained her vicious dragon mount by defeating her and surviving her fire breath, only getting a burn scar on her shoulder (a bald spot in the Japanese version) from the encounter--all when she was only nine years old. Her support with Gaius reveals that she detests fighting, but the only reason she does is so she can live to see her family again. In her support with Gregor, it is revealed that he betrayed his friends in Wyvern Valley to save Minerva from being killed. In the A support conversation with Vaike, Cherche tells him that she found Minerva in Wyvern Valley as a child, and that she trained as a Cleric using a heavy staff and disciplined Minerva with the staff when she misbehaved. Two years after the defeat of Gangrel, Walhart has all but completed his conquest of Valm and is preparing to invade Ferox. Chrom is summoned by Flavia to meet Virion, who delivers the news of the impending invasion. However due to his personality and lack of urgency, Cherche intervenes and quickly explains the situation to speed things up. At Port Ferox, Cherche joins the fray and decides to fight alongside Chrom's army. In the epilogue, should Cherche remain unmarried, Cherche returns to Rosanne to reclaim the country that Virion lost. Cherche and Minerva were never seen apart. Personality Cherche is a domestic woman raised on simple values who is good at cooking and sewing, in contrast to her vicious wyvern. She has a bizarre sense of aesthetics, referring to monsters and bugs as cute. Cherche shares an extremely close bond with her wyvern and has developed an ability to tell what Minerva is feeling or saying by her shrieks. She is the scariest person in the army to anger as she tends to threaten people by implying that she will make Minerva eat them all with a smile on her face. Her birthday is October 17th. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode |Wyvern Rider |12 |30 |14+2 |1 |12 |11 |8 |15 |2 |7 | Strength +2 Tantivy | Axe - C | Steel Axe Hammer |} Hard Mode |Wyvern Rider |12 |31 |15+2 |1 |13 |12 |9 |16 |2 |7 | Strength +2 Tantivy | Axe - C | Steel Axe Hammer |} Lunatic Mode |Wyvern Rider |12 |33 |16+2 |1 |14 |13 |10 |17 |2 |7 | Strength +2 Tantivy | Axe - C | Steel Axe Hammer |} Growth Rates |100% |70% |20% |55% |50% |50% |55% |15% |} Max Stat Modifers | +3 | 0 | -1 | -1 | 0 | +2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Miriel *Nowi *Gerome *Morgan (Only if Cherche is her mother) Class Sets *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class Cherche is essentially a flying, physical tank: her HP grows with each level due to her 100% growth rate in HP, and her good 55% growth rate in defense. Her high strength also allows her to smash opposing lance users. Her skill and speed all grow at a pace that keeps Cherche from falling behind. Cherche's biggest weakness is her low resistance growths which makes her extremely vulnerable to Wind attacks. This added to her lukewarm stats on her recruitment level, she will need to be wary of most units, especially the Bow Knight units. However with the abundance of Knights and her Hammer in her recruitment inventory, she can get a decent amount of training. She may join a tad underleveled, but with a little bit of effort and level grinding if necessary, and she will catch up. Cherche fares better as a Wyvern Lord because she acquires access to lances to help her get past sword users, mostly Wyrmslayer users, while acquiring Swordbreaker to enforce that further as well. Quick Burn also assists her with her lesser hit and avoid ratings, since most maps take less than 15 turns and makes her a great frontline or initial first wave attacker. The stat caps also fit her growth rates better. However, if Cherche spends some time as a Griffon Rider, she can acquire some utility skills in Deliverer, which can give her extended movement range while paired up, or Lancebreaker, which can make her an anti-lance unit. Although Cherche's glaring weaknesses to bows and magic can be problematic, Cherche can still be a very useful unit once she starts gaining levels. However her low speed and skill can be victimized by Wyrmslayer wielding Swordmasters and Heroes. Reclassing Cherche fares best in her base class because her other classes have some orientation with magic, which is not one of Cherche's strong points. Her two reclassing options are the Cleric and Troubadour lines. In both base classes Cherche's growths are terrible as most of her stats will only have 50% chance of increasing or less but there are some merits for taking time in these classes. Cleric's most beneficial skill would be Miracle which can aid her given her modest luck stat. Sage gives nothing useful for Cherche as her main weapons will be Axes and Lances, not Tomes, but Tomefaire can give her a boost in magic if she spends time in the Valkyrie class. Perhaps the most notable option is the Renewal skill from the War Cleric class, which is her regenerative skill which can potentially save her life after a tough turn of tanking hits. It is also a good skill for Cherche consider to pass down to her son Gerome, though Gerome himself can access this skill if he becomes a War Monk which Cherche also passes down. It's also recommended for Cherche to take this class since if she were to switch over to this class after she already promoted, she will have a very high axe rank and strength, which is something War Clerics usually lack initially. Cherche's high movement also compliments the three rally skills she gets: Rally Luck, Rally Resistance, and Rally Magic all of which to allow her to boost others in case she takes a more defensive role. As a Troubadour, Cherche can acquire Resistance +2 which will provide some relief from her Magic problems. From her Valkyrie class, aside from the Rally skills, Cherche can grab Dual Support+ which gives her a large boost to her Dual Support bonuses and, if paired with her husband, she can start with a Level 9 Dual Support bonus and is a good choice to pass down to Gerome due to the exclusiveness to females. Overall, Cherche is more built to be a Wyvern unit, but the skills she can acquire in her alternate classes can be quite useful for her. Quotes Event Tiles *"Did you find something Minerva? Here, let me see it." (item) *"I have mended everyone's tattered clothes. They should feel as good as new." (exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"We need dreams to sustain us. What are yours?" (dreams) *"Why so cheerful? Did you stumble upon a cute little caterpillar?" (happy) *"Oh! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while." (free time) *"How are you holding up? I was wondering if we could fight together for a change." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Well, I would love to see Minerva's child one day. Wouldn't that be magical?" (dreams) *"No, I just got to watch my dear Minerva shed her skin. It was incredible!" (happy) *"I try to wash and mend our clothes. Fashion like this is hard to come by!" (free time) *"If it pleases you. Together, we can face any opponent without fear." (team up) Asking - Married *"Please be careful, (name). I am so scared I might lose you." (promise) *"Is it just me, or do you get more handsome with each passing day?" (compliment) *"I adore you, (name). Never forget that." (love) *"What do you have there, my love? Hardly something you would need in battle, no?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere. You need someone to look after you." (promise) *"You know the right things to say to a lady. But you’re the nicer one to look at." (compliment) *"I love you, too. ...Now say that again." (love) *"It’s a cookbook. I take pride in broiling more than my foes, I’ll have you know." (gift) Asking - Child *"Come practice with me, Gerome/Morgan. It will be good for you." (train) *"Do you need anything, Gerome/Morgan? Your journey here must have been difficult." (gift) *"How are you feeling, Gerome/Morgan? You look a bit pale today." (concern) *"Tell me, Gerome/Morgan, What was your day-to-day life in the future like?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. For my darling child, anything!" (train) *"Thank you, but just the thought is more than enough, my dear." (gift) *"Don’t worry. I can deal with any problems that arise." (concern) *"You are the first to ask me that in a while. Well, why don’t we talk over tea? And soon—before you go off on your own again. Promise? Otherwise I will have to send Minerva to hunt you down." (story) Level Up *"I feel invigorated! How about you, Minerva?" (6+ stats up) *"I’d say I’ve made quite a bit of progress." (4-5 stats up) *"All in a day’s work." (2-3 stats up) *"Oh! Shame on me." (0-1 stat up) *"Oh my...these muscles! None of my dresses fit." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I have always been fairly adaptable." Armory *"What a charming little establishment they run here." (buying) *"Oh, am I holding surplus? I had no idea." (selling) *"I'll let Minerva decide if you did a good job." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is there something in the air today? I feel so invigorated!" (surge) *"Oh, look—a cute wittle caterpillar! Here, witty-bitty caterpillar..." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Come take a load off." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Here for a break, I see." (day) *"Evening, Avatar. Oh! Don’t move! A cute little bug is on you!" (evening) *"Don’t stay up too late, Avatar. You’ll be sorry tomorrow." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. I do love the morning." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Another day full of surprises!" (day) *"Hello, Avatar. Is it nighttime already?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Time to go to sleep." (night) Roster A wyvern rider in the service of House Virion. She was raised with simple values and likes to cook and sew, but loves her "sweet, adoorable" wyvern Minerva even more. The most terrifying when angry. Born on October 17th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Time to tidy up!" *"Stay with me!" *"Where to begin?" *"This one's ours!" *"Best of luck!" *"Don't worry!" *"Shall we?" *"How charming..." *"Get ready." *"I'm right here." Dual Strike *"Forgetting someone?" *"I have you!" *"And one from me!" *"Pardon me!" *"Allow me!" Dual Guard *"Look out, you!" *"Still standing?" *"Guard up now." Critical *“Rest in pieces!” *“If you don’t mind!” *“Think you can get away?” *"I bid you farewell!" *"It has been a pleasure!" Defeated Enemy *"Moving on." *"Poor you!" *"Hee! Victory!" *''*Giggles''* Partner Defeated Enemy *"Oh, how sloppy of me." *"Shame on me." *"Thank you." Defeated By Enemy *"*''Breathes*'' Tragic..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Cherche - Wyvern Friend : Cherche and her beloved Minerva returned to Rosanne and struggled to reclaim the country Virion had managed to lose. Rider and wyvern were never seen apart. ; Cherche and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—he loved his wife, Cherche, above all else. ; Cherche and Frederick : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife, Cherche. Students quickly learned to fear the couple's famously disarming smiles. ; Cherche and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cherche's smarts and kindness eventually brought her husband back into good standing. ; Cherche and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. He eventually grew fat on his wife Cherche's tremendous cooking, and the two had a long and happy life. ; Cherche and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, the children were fonder of Cherche, who spent her time feeding and clothing orphans everywhere. ; Cherche and Kellam : Cherche and her beloved Minerva returned to Rosanne and struggled to reclaim the country Virion had managed to lose. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Cherche and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Cherche knit many wool caps to shield her husband from the bitter Feroxi winters and, of course, a cap for her dear wyvern, Minerva. ; Cherche and Ricken : While continuing to study magic, Ricken realized how childish some of his actions had been. But Cherche's caring and patience saw him through to the end. ; Cherche and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. When her work in Rosanne was done, Cherche would return home and cook for her husband, much to his delight. ; Cherche and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but at his wife Cherche's request, he found work in Valm. After a successful stint there, offers flooded in from around the world. ; Cherche and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. Cherche was a natural mother to the children, who were also quite fond of her wyvern, Minerva. ; Cherche and Henry : Henry settled down with Cherche and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. Their newborn son was said to be quiet but also fond of wyverns, like his mother. ; Cherche and Donnel : Donnel returned to his tiny village and built a happy life with his mother and his wife, Cherche. The latter's easy laugh and many skills quickly earned the love and respect of her new family. Etymology Serge is a masculine name of French origin. It is also a Latin word meaning "servant". The latter probably represents her status as one of Virion's former vassals. Cherche is a variation of the French verb "chercher", which means "to look". In this case, Cherche translates into "looking" or into "look", as an imperative. "Cherchez la femme," or "look for the woman" is a phrase in classic French novels that points to a woman being the source of trouble in any man's life, a clever joke on her relationship with her master. Trivia *Cherche's dragon mount was named after Minerva, as revealed if Cherche fights Minerva in Lost Bloodlines 2. *Cherche shares her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, with Sully. *Cherche's official artwork depicts her wielding the Helswath. *Cherche's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance was first released in North America. *Due to the fact that she was originally trained to be a cleric, both of her reclass options are healers. Ironically, she has the highest strength modifiers of any female and one of the highest among the first generation. Gallery File:Serge Kakusei.png|Cherche's portrait in Awakening. File:serge confession.jpg|Cherche confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Serge1.jpg|Concept art of Cherche. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters